Tournament of Kings
by The Mau5
Summary: One day, a young teen named Gray awoke in a strange room, by a strange person. Soon he finds out that he's in a fight for his life, where the participants take on the forms of their avatars, and fight to the death. Will he survive? With his allies Vice, and Daisuke, he keeps his head high and aimed towards the future. Rated M for bood/gore/language.


**Chapter 1: Welcome to your new life, Gray.**

"Ugh... what the..." A tan boy sat up against a wall, rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember I was walking to school... where am I?" he fluttered his eyelids, his bright blue eyes coming into focus. He rubbed his head, moving his snow white hair out of his eyes.

"Looks like you're finally awake, Gray." Said a female voice, Gray's eyes slowly lifted upwards, from her black high heels, up her black stockings hugging her smooth, fair legs. and reaching her pure white lab coat, she wore a black turtle neck underneath, with a matching skirt. "You certainly like to sleep, all the other participants have already awoken."

"Awoken? What do you mean?" Said Gray, as he slowly stood up, clutching to the wall for balance. "Where the hell am I?" He gritted his teeth, stepping closer to the woman. She smirked, taking a step back.

"I knew you were the right choice for Kagero." She pressed a button on a remote, Gray began to feel massive amounts of electricity course through his body. He clutched at the source of the pain, a collar around his neck.

"What... the hell... is this!?" He sputtered through tense muscles.

"About 6000 volts of electricity. I can always up the voltage, should you ever get uppity again." Responded the woman, turning off the electricity. So now, are you going to be a good little boy, or do I have to put you through more obedience training?" She gave an evil smile at the young boy.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled back, keeping his distance from the woman.

"Oh that'll be made clear to you in due time, for now, I'll have you join the other participants in the dormitory." She led Gray into a wide open room, the walls were a warm beige, a fireplace krackled and radiated warmth through the whole room. Gray looked around, meeting the eyes that were fixed onto him. "Everyone, this is Gray, he's a participant, just like you. So be sure to play nice." the woman left the room in a sing song voice, her echoes trailing through the hallways. "You'll be rooming with Daisuke and Vice."

"Daisuke and Vice... who are.." Gray said, scanning the room.

"That's us!" said a random voice. There were two boys standing next to each other, one which had dark hair, with matching eyes, in contrast to his white skin. The other was much taller, about half a foot taller than the other, his left eye was a golden amber, his right a blood ruby. His hair reached to his neck, as white as Grays, with tips that looked as if they had been dipped in blood. Dark images were illustrated over his body, all culminating at a biohazard symbol on his neck. His ears were wide with guages, and piercings rested on his lips. Gray chuckled at the sight of the two. "Well, aren't you two on opposite sides of the spectrum."

"What's that mean?" Asked Daisuke, walking up and shaking Gray's hand.

"Exactly that." said Gray as he laughed. "So where exactly are we?"

"Beats me, all I remember is going to school in the morning, then waking up in a room full of unconscious people. Vice was the first one to wake up, although he's not exactly talkative." Said Daisuke, looking back at the teen.

"I figured that as much, he doesn't look like the friend making type." responded Gray

"That's because there's no point in making friends, especially here. They won't be around for long." said Vice, walking towards the boy. Gray pondered what that meant for a moment, but decided to let it die until later. The three went to go scope out their room, they reached their door, a plaque on it reading "Team" with a blank white board underneath it.

"What's this mean?" said Gray, fingering the marker that was resting on the shelf under the board. "Are we a team or something?"

"I really hope not..." Said Vice, sighing and walking into the room. Despite having to house 3 people, the room was very spacious. Each member had his own bed, and office area. There was a kitchen area, with a bar in front of it. "This place isn't half bad..."

"Not at all." Said Gray, jumping on the bed nearest to the wall. "Guess we'll be stuck here for a while, may as well get used to it.

"Exactly." said Daisuke, sitting at his desk. "So, I'll bring up the topic, I've already talked to the lady about what's going on here, all she said is that everyone is basically chosen to participate in a tournament, she didn't give me the exact details, just a basic overview. We each have a "clan" whatever that means."

"She said that I was the right choice for Kagero..." Gray glanced down at his hand, noticing a flame pattern marked onto it. "What is this?"

"Dunno, but I have one, so does Vice." said Daisuke, holding up his hand. His marking consisted of a shield with twin swords behind it. "Looks cool though, although Vice's is bland."

"It's not bland, it has perfect symmetry, no matter how you cut it, both sides are equal!" replied Vice, admiring the circle on his hand.

"This kid's got some problems..." thought Gray, outlining the mark with his finger. He looked around as his stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry..."

"Me too." Replied Daisuke, receiving a nod from Vice, who walked into the kitchen, and began preparing dinner.

Gray layed back on his bed, thrusting his fist into the air, "Fuck yeah, we got a cook!" Daisuke mimicked his movement, receiving a roll of the eyes from Vice. As the meal was finished, the three sat down to eat, enjoying the food Vice had prepared, sharing stories, and getting to know one another. When they had finished, Vice and Daisuke retreated to the showers, Gray staying behind and staring at the ceiling. "Tomorrow we find out what's really going on... I'm going to need as many allies as possible... I'll start with these two, for now."


End file.
